


Sisterly Advice

by Tough_Girl



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Brother-in-law!Bog and Sister-in-law!Dawn, Fluff, Gen, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tough_Girl/pseuds/Tough_Girl
Summary: Bog has a very important question to ask. Dawn is more than happy to offer some sisterly advice on the matter.





	Sisterly Advice

“Dawn?”

The blonde fairy turned from her vanity table to the sight of a familiar, lanky figure hesitating at her door. “Bog!” she exclaimed. “How are you?”

“Well, I suppose I’m fine.” The goblin king adjusted his fingers around his staff nervously. “I was wondering if I could ask you a question.”

“Well, of course,” Dawn replied brightly. She patted the stool next to her invitingly. “What’s on your mind?”

Bog sat, making the fairy chair look ridiculously small, his legs bent so far they came nearly up to his chest. He leaned his staff against the wall beside the vanity, then sat back, rubbing his claws over his knees, his wings twitching softly. Dawn plopped onto the stool across from him and leaned forward. “So, what’s up?”

“Well.” Bog scratched behind one ear, frowning. “I’m wondering how Roland proposed to Marianne.”

The question caught Dawn off guard, and she wrinkled her nose at Roland’s name. “He did it at the Spring Ball,” she said, recalling the scene in her mind. “Right after the end of the first dance, he went down on his knees in front of everyone and made his declaration of love to her and gave her the purple rose petal.” She sighed. “It was sooo romantic. Except, I guess, that he didn’t truly love her and just wanted the throne and all that… But other than that, it was so romantic.”

Bog was listening carefully, his thoughtful frown still fixed in place. “A purple rose… That’s the fairy tradition for a royal proposal, right?”

“Mmhmm,” Dawn answered absently, still lost in thoughts of romance. When she noticed Bog still watching her, one eyebrow now raised, she pulled herself back to the present and gave him a quizzical look. “Why are you-”

Her eyes went wide as realization struck her. She clapped her hands to her cheeks. “Oh, my gosh, Booooooooog!” she squealed. Leaping to her feet, she flung her arms around him and proceeded to jump up and down in excitement.

Bog patted her shoulder awkwardly. “All right, all right,” he grumbled, his face flushing.

Dawn pulled away from him, giving him a mock-severe stare. “Why were you asking how _Roland_ did it though?”

“So I don’t do it the same way, of course!” Bog said, his face now aflame with crimson.

“Oh, good idea!” Dawn said. She whirled around, finger on her chin, wings fluttering. “You should do it _totally_ differently. Like, oooo, a moonlit picnic by the waterfall! Make it really, really special for her. Oh, oh, her favorite food is sunflower cinnamon cakes. And her favorite flowers are daisies. And her favorite color is magenta-”

“I’ve been dating her a year and a half,” Bog put in. “I know what her favorite color is.”

Dawn spun back around, grabbing him by the arms. “Oh my gosh, I can’t believe you’re going to be my brother-in-law! I’ve always wanted to have a brother or a brother-in-law or-”

“That’s assuming Marianne says ‘yes,’” Bog interjected, but Dawn wasn’t listening. She was fluttering, a dreamy expression on her face.

“Ooooo, and you and Marianne will get married, and then you’ll have babies, and then you’ll have _grand_ babies…”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Bog said, putting up his hands. “Back up a few generations. I think I’ve got my hands full just getting the initial question out of my mouth.”

Dawn fluttered back down to land in front of him. She tapped his nose fondly. “You’ll do fine,” she said with a sweet smile. “Now, you go sweep my sister off her feet, you handsome goblin you.”

Bog covered his face with a hand, still fiercely red, and peeked at Dawn through his fingers. “I can’t believe I’m about to do this,” he muttered.

Dawn took his hand gently and pulled it down from his face. “Trust me, you have absolutely nothing to worry about.” She smiled sweetly and squeezed his hand. “Nothing at _all_ to worry about.”

Almost unperceivably, he squeezed her hand back and gave her a nervous, little smile that looked more like a grimace. But behind his flushed anxiety, his eyes were shining. “Thanks, Dawn.”

The fairy princess pecked his cheek. “Anytime, Bog.” She glided back to her vanity then turned around to beam at him. “Now go and ask Marianne to marry you already!”

Bog stood, retrieved his staff, and made his way to the door. “Bog?” He turned, one hand resting on the doorframe, and looked at her with an eyebrow quirked questioningly. She gave him a thumbs up and a wink. “Good luck, future brother-in-law!”

His blue eyes flashed for a moment with veiled amusement. “Thank you…future sister-in-law,” he returned, inclining his head gallantly, a little wry smile twisting his lips.

She wiggled her fingers at him. “Now bye-bye, Boggy Woggy.”

He rolled his eyes. “Bye, Dawn.”

He turned and vanished through the door, leaving Dawn with her head blissfully full of dreams of weddings.

**Author's Note:**

> The adorableness that is Bog and Dawn's relationship doesn't seem to get much love, so tada! You just know after the movie ends that they're going to have this super sweet brother/sister type of relationship where Bog's this protective big brother figure and Dawn drives him up a wall but he totally secretly dotes on her all the same... :D
> 
> The symbolism being the purple rose... Purple is a color often associated with royalty, but purple roses represent love at first sight, the "magic" of love, and the enchanting quality of love...so I thought it darkly appropriate for representing Roland's proposal for what I hope are obvious reasons.


End file.
